It's Chemistry, not Symmetry - A New Loyalty?
by MaddiKitten
Summary: Skipping into the future of the DWMA and the Witch's realm, Gopher is abandoned by the 6 Noahs he'd left the battlefield with after getting them back from the Kishin. They awaken and become too much for him to handle in which he seeks to settle his anger before finding a new cornerstone in the Queen of Witches herself, Sivanah Blackwood, ending up following her as planned by Noah.
1. Gopher's Second Chance?

Gopher, unfortunately, had done something one of the Noah-samas didn't like. Before he knew it, they _all_ turned on him in favor of the others as he began to beg for their forgiveness, "I-I'm sorry, Noah-samas! Please, forgive me!" Gopher got on his knees and bowed as he asked for forgiveness, but it was no use. They pinned Gopher against a wall of regret, guilt, and heartbreak—filled with so much anger as he was mad at himself for being such a screw-up, _always_ a screw-up. He stared at them in sadness and heartbroken terror as tears began to stream down his cheeks, scolded for showing his emotions once again as he'd always been scolded and punished for it.

Once he'd finally gotten away, he was angry, sad, and all alone, "I made the Noah-samas mad, again. Why can't I satisfy them like I used to could my first Noah-sama?" He pouts and sighs. "I miss MY Noah-sama. I have too many to take care of now and satisfy." He then remembered whose fault it was for his original master to be killed and was pissed at them for it all. "It's all _their_ fault—it's all Maka Albarn's fault and that Shinigami's fault." He noted before he clenched his fists by his side as he now stood still. He needed to force his anger out on something, or "someone".

He looked around for the perfect punching bag, eyeing whatever in his line of that sight that particularly interested him, "A rock? No, too easy to shatter. It won't quell my rage..." He then glanced at a tree, "No. Too many splinters. I'm not going through that again." He protectively gripped his right fist. Then, he glanced at the road ahead of him, pinpointing a female walking his way in odd attire and not wearing her usual hat. He stares at her for a moment. "Yes. She'll do." He grinned with sadistic intent before she looked up at him. His eyes widened before he glared at her, blushing slightly while clenching his teeth as his mouth formed a downward faced v.

He was caught off guard as he was _just_ about to attack before she looked at him, "W-what is it?! Why, why are you looking at me like that?!" He glared in fury, "Don't look at me!" He then plunged himself towards her, his body twitching and wanting the release of his frustrations in pure rage and violence of punching and kicking someone to death by his own two hands. He smirked playfully as she avoided it.

"Now that's no fun if you just avoid me, you witch. Play nice, and give me the satisfaction of releasing my rage of displeasing my Noah-samas on your frail little body!" He suddenly looked at her in pure shock as he realized who she was, "Wait! You're THAT witch! The one with the Shinigami!" He glared as his mouth made a vicious downward v once more with the sides of his mouth and biting his bottom lip before he grinned with evil intent, "This is going to make me feel great, pounding you into a bloody pulp! That damn Shinigami will be in pieces, crushed by a never ending guilt of knowing that he couldn't protect you all over again!" He used his Grigori soul to create wings and flew at her. Maddi was surprised, yet by the tone of his voice and how he spoke about disappointing someone, she knew he needed comfort, not a fight.

"Wait a minute!" Maddi shouted yet he didn't stop, ' _Aradia!'_ She put her hands up to guard as a magical barrier surrounded her.

' _Got it.'_ " Aradia responded with a gentle smile.

Gopher was confused. "?! Where did that come from? How did a child like you make that barrier?" He growled and jumped back using his bullet wings, "Take my bullet wings!" His wings expanded as feathers darted towards her as fast as bullets. He panted harshly as his fury was taking a toll on his body, his hair becoming drenched in the sweat of adrenaline.

"Please, just calm down!" She blocks them as well before he had vanished and broke through her barrier slamming her into the ground as she pushed herself from the ground with her left hand and landed on her feet, crouching and guarding again before she expands her soul, using Aradia's Grigori soul as her weapon now. Feathered wings sprouted from her soul as Gopher was shocked.

"Damn it! DIE!" He rose into the air and angles himself at her, his shirt's mouth gaping open. He begins charging an attack, a pleasured grin on his face, "Noah-sama..." His eyes went wide in confusion once more as he suddenly felt two arms wrap around him, the attack stopped charging at her embrace as if his body was reacting to hers. He looked at her, seeing her holding onto him tightly as her wings kept her afloat. A vein popped up in his head as he was agitated by this turn of events.

' _Why did my attack stop?! What is she?!'_ He glared as he twitched slightly yet almost unnoticeably, trying to collect his thoughts as he felt himself being lowered to the ground.

He questioned her motive between breaths, "W-why are you hugging me?! Can't you see I'm trying to beat you to a bloody pulp? Why aren't you fighting back?!" He was confused and furious as he kept breathing heavily in a panic.

She gently holds him tighter and smiled as he soon falls to his knees from mental exhaustion of being heartbroken, as well as coming to terms that things would never be the same without his original Noah-sama. As she pets him gently and allows him to calm down, he stares off to the side, slowly wrapping his arms around her with his panting slowing as he calmed and gripped the back of her dress tightly. His chest expanded and retracted with every breath within the silence that ensued.

"You're a foolish little girl, comforting your enemy like this... Making them feel such emotion as calm and comfort, acceptance." Even though he was stating this to rebel against her, she simply chuckled which caught him off guard as he blushed and frowned nervously with embarrassed frustration, "What's so funny? Why are you laughing?" He then realizes she wasn't laughing to make fun of him, it sounded genuine.

She looked at him sadly, "Aren't you heartbroken? Why wouldn't someone comfort you?" She didn't understand.

He clenched tighter, "Because I'm Noah-sama's tool. I can't be babied or allow myself to be babied... I have no right to feel emotion **because** I'm a _tool_. Don't you get that, you stupid girl?" He said this, yet couldn't release his grip on her, her warm body relaxing his heart rate before he started shedding tears.

"There's nothing wrong with feeling emotion, especially comfort and to be safe and wanted... Tell me what happened. " She gently ran her fingers through his hair which began relaxing him as the other hand was gently placed atop his head as well.

With hesitation, he slowly began to explain, "I-I made all the Noah-samas angry at me again, and they _all_ scolded me. MY original Noah-sama told me I have no freedom to feel emotions and the others tell me and punish me for it just the same—and yet, I care about them so much it excites me to fight for them and to praise their names. Yet you..." He bit his bottom lip in frustration towards himself, "You, you just sensed I was upset and now you're spoiling me like I'm a stupid child. Even so... I can't let go. I want to feel needed like this." He paused to catch his breath before growling, "Y-You idiotic girl!" He tried to get angry at her before looking sadly up at her instead and just seeing the comforting smile on her face made him start crying before she knelt down and let him hug her tightly.

"There are too many of them. I can't satisfy them all! I'm too much of a screw-up!" He buries his face into her chest and cries hard, releasing all the emotions and built of frustration he had all these years as she could feel his pain, his anguish. She clutches him in her arms tighter, pulling him closer.

She reassured him,"You're fine. Let it all out, I've got you..."

He heard the hesitation of trying not to shed tears with him in her voice and it hit him, the comfort of having someone care for him and wish to satisfy _him_ instead of forcing him to satisfy them. She had given him something he never imagined he wanted so badly, yet he knew he wanted to be able to feel, to have emotions and not hide them.

Once he calmed down, he asked her a favor, "Before I ask of this, what is your name again...?" He rested his face against her chest, staring right between her breasts with his eyes heavy and tired from crying so hard, her breasts' soft comforting feel making him sleepy as her body warmth did the same. He could smell the scent of Jasmine perfume on her as well.

She chuckled softly and pet him, "I'm Madelyn. Just call me Maddi."

He raised his head and looked at her curiously, "Maddi?" He began.

"Yes," She replied as he shyly shoved his face into her cleavage again.

He stuttered a bit before spitting it out, slightly muffled, "W-whenever the Noah-samas are mad at me, can I please come see you and stay with you till I calm down. Please?" He gripped her tightly again, afraid he'd asked too much by her long silence before he felt her gently stroking his cheek before pushing him off gently and insisting with a hand to his chin that he look at her properly. He blushed, looking at her face to face, his eyes wide and curious, staring into hers as he was on his knees. He placed his hands against his legs and clenched the fabric, being attentive to her.

She giggled softly, "Of course," closing her eyes with a smile.

He felt a release of his frustrations but did he deserve a second chance? After all, he did aid in the cause of a lot of trouble, "Even after all of the trouble I caused? And hitting that Shinigami?" He stared at her in his surprise of her kind words.

"I'll make sure he gives you a second chance. He can't force you out of the house as it's my house too since he and I started dating. No matter what he says, you're welcome anytime, Gopher." She stood up and held out her hand to him.

He stares at her hand before reaching out his, hesitating as he bit his bottom lip and slightly pulling his hand back, his fingers curling in naturally before he follows through and grips her hand, "T-Thank you." She helps him up and he stands as he blushed upon her dusting him off, "You don't have the do that, Maddi-chan..." He pouted a bit as she continued.

"Don't worry so much. You're fine. I _want_ to dote on you." She chuckled as his face turned redder. She then turned to face the direction of Death City, "Come with me, if you need a place to stay for the night. Flying to Death City won't be difficult or take too long at all."

He blinked, "Okay." He wasn't used to smiling and was still confused by her behavior to even focus on such a thing as she makes a giant bell pop up—levitating. He looked in awe before she hopped on and reached out his hand, pulling him up onto it next to her, him holding on tight as this was weird for him—too used to flying with his Grigori wings. As the bell started heading in the direction of Death City and he held onto her for protection and closed his eyes tightly, he began feeling the wind in his hair—and it felt nice. He slowly lifted his head and opened one eye, then the other, looking shocked at the beautiful scenery bellow and ahead of them as they flew. His eyes widened as the corners of his mouth began twitching.

 _'_ _Oh no. I'm going to smile. But, Noah-sama will never know—and the view is so beautiful! I can't hold it back!_ _'_ He smiled and began laughing, feeling the wind in his face and unable to contain his joy, "This is amazing, Maddi-chan!" He hugged her tighter, "Thank you."


	2. Gopher Returns, Beloved no more?

Gopher walked aimlessly, abandoned by the 6 Noahs he'd sought to serve and please in memory of the first, but they no longer wanted him. He had found solace with a new caretaker which became his downfall and betrayal to his masters. They insisted he go follow _that witch_ now instead of them. He had screwed up too much now to be worth their time any longer while, in reality, they wanted him closer to Madelyn so their plans to take back the book of Eibon could ensue. Gopher would be their loyal retriever, not even Gopher knowing he would be doing this until he time was right knowing he'd never betray them if they asked him to get the book and seal both Kid and Madelyn within it for revenge of their fallen Greed.

With his heart almost literally shattered, Gopher soon sought out that woman in anger, the one who showed him "comfort" and "happiness". The woman who took the Noahs away from him. He showed no confliction as he jingled the bell she'd given him to tell her to come find him, smirking with an unstable, semi-insane grin as he knew he had to kill her. That would renew the faith of the 6 Noahs. It had to work...

Upon him waited anxiously, his body began to twitch in the excitement of the rush he would feel by killing Madelyn in cold blood and taking her souls to the Noahs he _thought_ cherished, yet he didn't realize how little he truly cared for them compared to HIS Noah. The one he originally loved unconditionally and the one who had created him. He smirked as Madelyn landed before him and retracted Aradia's Grigori wings, looking at him and frowning, seeing and sensing Gopher's agony.

She looked down and a tear shed from her eyes as he got on the defensive and stood as such. He didn't know what to do as his eyes became widened and showing how caught off guard he was. Sweat trickled down his forehead as she looked up at him almost in tears and tried to keep eye contact. She knew it was her fault, "What happened..? Did they..?"

Gopher started panting softly with a rush of adrenaline, his heart feeling pain upon seeing her cry and he calmed down instantaneously before connecting that he'd hurt someone who cared for him. He was about to 'kill' her, and here she was, crying for him. He didn't understand and his anger and frustration built again. It was _her_ fault. _She_ toyed with his emotions, he was certain of it, "They all abandoned me. The Noahs don't want me anymore, heheh. And you know whose fault it is? Yes, it was yours you fodder," he scowled with a downward V-shape upon his lips, his teeth visibly gritting at the sides, "Making me feel comfort, happiness, giving me consolation. Why are you crying for me, you cruel witch? You only seek to toy with the emotions of others!" He glared bloody daggers into her heterochromatic eyes as he found her walking closer to him and he stood once again in a defensive stance. He didn't want her to touch him, he'd shut down again just like before. His anger would never be unleashed, he'd never be content. She reached him before she dropped to her knees at his feet. She embraced him—holding him tightly and looked up at him in tears of deep regret and apology.

She begged for forgiveness, yet asked for none it seemed, "I'm so sorry, I didn't know they were watching." She grips his bellbottoms tightly as she lowered her head and sobbed softly, "I thought we were safe. I'm, so, so sorry..." Gopher's eyes showed fear of her. Why did bringing her to her knees in tears of his love for Noah pain him so? He couldn't grasp why he was clutching onto her, why his heart strings were being pulled in by her. A desire to be needed, wanted, cherished—and that was something none of the Noahs gave him.

He shouted in panic, "W-who are you? W-why, why do I feel this way around you?! I don't understand!" He mercilessly knocks her back with a fit to the face in an emotional reaction and reflection of pure rage and frustration to protect himself and his memories. She went rolling onto the ground after skidding and then began trying to push herself up as he chuckles and steps on her—forcing her down into submission to him. He started relentlessly stomping on her and kicking her as his grin showed and twitched with his eyes shaking unstably. He laughed nervously in an insane panic, "Tell me! Who are you to me?! Why do I care how you feel?! Huh?! I love Noah-sama!" She gave no answer except gasping and yelping as he abused her, "Answer me you witch!" He glares and kicks her over, looking at her now bloodied body and stilled face—no longer whimpering and yelping in pain. He felt his heart breaking further as he saw she couldn't even open her eyes from his relentless assault.

"M-Maddi-chan... I," He spoke, his eyes beginning to reflect his anguish, his panic as he fell to his knees and gripped her hand. His head was hurting, spinning, and pounding as his body trembled. His soul felt as if it would burst from all the pain he felt inside, "Maddi-chan... Please, g-get up. I didn't mean to- I didn't want to-..." His sanity was slipping, not yet realizing his newfound and strong connection to her and that he'd known of once before. His heart was confusing him. He closes his eyes wincing as his hair was out of place as he sweated. He opened his eyes and with determination in their deep blue hue, he picked her up, holding her tightly as he grew Grigori wings and jumped into the air. He began immediately heading towards Death City to help her. Upon arriving there, he presented her to Shinigami-sama, Kid, on his knees before thew new Lord Death. Kid glanced before his head jolted to face Maddi. His eyes widened as he rushed to her upon Gopher placing her safely on the ground in the Death Room. Gopher had only gotten access due to Maddi's demand that he be allowed wherever he desired—whatever made him happy.

Kid growled with clenched fists, "What happened...? What'd you do to her?!" Kid immediately kicked him to the ground without hearing his explanation and called to Liz and Patty who turned into guns before Kid felt Maddi tugging on his Shinigami's coat. Moving was possible after the shock of the pain was slowly wearing off—and she refused for Gopher to be harmed, no matter what.

"Don't you touch him... Don't you dare, hurt him." She said firmly as Kid's expression became calmer and knew of her great empathy towards him that he couldn't fathom as he now focused solely on her. Gopher propped himself up after skidding across the floor and wiped the blood off his mouth as he stared at Maddi. Kid held her bridal style, her body limp as he took her inside to Kim.

Kid stopped and glanced back behind his bangs, "You are _very_ lucky to have her care for scum like you. If she didn't, you'd be dead now... Never forget that!"

Gopher's eyes widened before he pulled his legs in towards himself, cradling himself as the pain was too much, and the regret was even worse. He no longer desired to hide his emotions, letting his tears go, and letting his shame be known, "Maddi-chan... Please forgive me..." He now cried with full release of his emotion, yelling out in his broken agony just hoping she'd hear him, "I'm sorry!" He shook and buried his face into his knees as Liz and Patty stopped through all this and clearly saw his anguish. Maybe he wasn't so bad, just misguided the girls believed.

Patty was first, walking over to him and bending over as she held out her hand with a kind and amused smile to take him to Maddi, "Heya mister Gopher guy. Come with us~" Patty giggled as Liz wasn't far behind and helped him up. Gopher watched the two in confusion as he reluctantly accepted Liz and Patty's hands and he stood in a daze. Liz soon responded after Patty, continuing her thought, "She wants you with her I'm guessing, so come with us to see her," Liz added with a gentle smile.

Gopher nodded and had calmed down at his release of emotion as he went inside with the girls, walking in to see Kim healing Madelyn before he found himself suddenly jolting to her aid and held Kim's arm, "Don't touch her!" He gasped softly in complete surprise of his actions as Kid and the others watched him. Kim glared at him before he released his grip, "Sorry..."

Kid was now testing him. If Liz and Patty knew something he didn't, maybe it was time to give Gopher his second chance. Gopher stepped back in disbelief of all the events that had taken place all in one day. The others saw him falling to his knees, then on his bottom, gripping his head as he sat Indian style before he giving a jolted and shocked expression upon feeling Madelyn's hand touching his face.

Gopher looked at her with unrelenting loyalty and fear, gripping her hand firmly and not wanting to let go again, "I'm so sorry... Please forgive me, Maddi-chan." He spoke softly, deciding it was best to be near her as he had nowhere else to go—and no one to go home to. He bowed his head, gripping her hand with both of his, "... Maddi-chan. I swear my loyalty to you. My Noah-samas are gone. _My_ Noah, is gone. I need you... Please let me serve you Maddi-cha- Sorry, Maddi-sama." His breath was shaky, yet his words were confident and clear before he heard her chuckle softly as she smiled at him, "Huh?" He was confused, looking with widened eyes.

Madelyn giggled softly before releasing her hand from his grip and gently brushing the back of her hand against his cheek as he found himself closing his eyes, gripping her hand and leaning into her gentle touch, "Let me serve you and take care of you. I want you to learn to be human, and that means you're free to indulge yourself within reason, you don't have to serve me. You are not a tool anymore, you will not be _my_ tool. You will be my "companion", and I will cherish you equally and lovingly." She smiles weakly as he looked up at her with wide eyes in tears. He started crying again and forced himself up before hugging her and held her tightly.

Gopher buried his face into her chest, "Thank you, Maddi-sama!"

"Just call me Maddi-chan, or Maddi, Gopher," Madelyn smiled and looked at him before he smiled gently.

"No, ma'am. Please, let me call you Maddi-sama, it's my way of saying I respect you..." He felt her pat his head gently, him blushing and closing his eyes before looking at her with a slight pout.

Madelyn giggled softly, "If that makes you happy, it's fine with me." She replied with her southern twang accenting the i of her last spoken word.

Kid blushed softly, enjoying her accent before he found himself pouting with envy of how she treated Gopher compared to him. Kid then released his glare, showing an empathetic gaze towards Gopher and his eyes filled with sadness. He was beginning to understand that Gopher was just like Crona. He was never bad, just unloved.


	3. A Guilty Gopher seeks solace?

That night Madelyn got out of treatment with Kim and Kid picked her up, holding her perfectly center to his chest as it had to be just right. He held her bridal style and smiled as he watched her sleep, "Sleep well, Madelyn," he paused and looked at Gopher as he stood in front of Kid with a determined face, he looked serious as he holds out his arms.

He gulps and asks him hesitantly, "May I please carry Maddi-sama home for you? I'll be careful, just please let me hold her... I want to make it up to her and dote on her while she's recovering." He pouts softly and looks at Kid with a tear in his eyes before Kid sighed.

Kid held her out gently, "Hold your arms steady. Don't move... You have to hold her just so, " he spoke sternly with slight agitation.

"Y-yes sir!" he didn't react well to the harsh tone of Kid's voice as he gently laid Madelyn in Gopher's arms. Gopher looks at her face wishing he hadn't done this to her, even if she would be fine tomorrow or the day after. She was the only person who cared about him now, and he had to be the perfect tool for her, no matter what. Once again, she was taking him in when he was a stray on the streets.

On the way to the house, Gopher watched her sleep before he felt her moving. He looked surprised as his heart pounded when she looked at him, "M-Maddi-sama... How do you feel? " He asked. He was still ashamed of himself as she only smiled at him with the gentle smile he had gotten so used to, "Are you going to punish me?" She didn't answer before she dozed off again as he seemed panicked now and nervous, 'I-Is she going to punish me? ' He flinched inside as his behind hurt just thinking about it.

Upon reaching the house, she was laying in her bed and covered up before Gopher badly had the urge to lay with her, cuddled against her as he longed for comfort as he began making himself miserable for losing his Noahs and letting harm come to his new mistress. He looked around and checked out in the hall. The coast was clear. He gently closed and locked her door before crawling up into the bed under the sheets without removing his clothing and whined softly with guilt. A cute upside down v-shaped upon his lips as he cuddled against her, holding her close to him as he felt her warmth and closed his eyes. He protectively clutched his mistress, "Maddi-sama... You're so warm," he commented under his breath as he shoved his face into her chest.

Gopher felt how soft her skin was especially around her chest. He became curious, "Why is her chest swollen so much? I don't see many women with such a large chest," he paused, silent as he openly grabbed both of them. With one in each hand he began playing with them, groping them, and moving them around slightly, "... Boobs are so foreign to me."

He sat up before he flinched, startling him as she woke up groaning from his handling. The sound Madelyn made caused his heart to pound with a drop of sweat dripping down his chin while slowly letting go of her endowments.

"M-Maddi-sama, is something wrong?" his face flushed red and became warm with embarrassment. He was caught red handed. Gopher couldn't quite grasp why he felt this sense of shame, unaware of anything but men for most of his life and unsure of why he felt attracted to touching her breasts so suddenly. She was surprised as she looked at his deep blue eyes with a blush across her face. His eyes showed confusion before he began trying to look innocent with a shameful frown, the same upside down V as always. She pet him gently as he pouts and felt guilty but unsure as to why before he started crying again, still heartbroken from losing his Noahs.

"Maddi-sama!" He holds her tightly as she clutches him tightly and looked saddened.

She frowned softly, "I know it hurts. I'm so sorry..." she closed her eyes and gently laid down with him as he blinked and looked into her eyes with a sweet blushing face.

"Why are we laying together...? Shouldn't I sleep on the floor now...?" He asked not wanting to overcrowd her as he looked wide eyes when she chuckled. He wasn't worthy of sleeping next to her now after touching her, he thought, but her chuckle caught him off guard.

"No, sleep by me. It's been a long day for you. I'll hold you while you rest." She smiled before he suddenly shoves his face back against her chest and wrapped his arms around her tightly, "But, Maddi-sama...". She frowned and gave him a serious and stern look, "Sleep, Gopher. " Madelyn tightened her hold to comfort him as he let his eyelids become heavier and heavier.

"Thank you," he slowly drifted off to sleep.

-  
That morning, Kid walked to her bedroom doors and gripped the handles. He tugged them but they didn't budge.

"What on earth?" He vigorously kept trying to yank open the door before he growled and began to think the worst, "Gopher! Open the door right now! You better not be touching her, you bastard!" His face filled up till it was tomato red when Gopher got agitated for him waking her up.

"Stupid Shinigami-sama, you woke up Maddi-sama!" He growled.

"Gopher, please go open the door for Kid. Will you do that for me?" Gopher locked eyes with her with a pouting frown of letting the shinigami in before he nodded and sighed. He glared as he walked to the door and unlocked it in which Kid calmly opened the door before gripping Gopher's collar and examined him.

He sighed in relief, "Your clothes are still on... Good, you didn't touch her. I apologize for my outburst..." He was calmed now before he went over to Madelyn who stood up with her arms folded across her chest which Kid immediately noticed and looked to the side with a soft pout, "I know. I'm sorry, Maddi. I'll _try_ not to yell at him too much." He walked up to her and gently wrapped his arms around her, smelling the shampoo in her hair after Liz and Patty had helped her shower that night before Gopher came in. And, as jealous as Gopher was, he left the two alone. They were a couple after all but it didn't stop his jealous anger from building as he soon stomped out the room and walked down the hall.

Gopher came across the kitchen and Liz and Patty were there, Liz cooking breakfast. Gopher got an idea and smiled, walking over to Liz, but when she looked at him he became nervous, "Liz-chan, can you help me make food for Maddi-sama?" He asked somewhat hesitantly as she smiled.

"I'll tell you what," Gopher stared intently hoping she'd say yes, "I'll help you bake Maddi some cookies this afternoon. Okay?"

"Oh boy! Cookies! That's gonna be so much fun, sis!" She giggled and took Gopher's hands and danced around with him, Gopher not knowing what to do and getting swung around like a rag doll, "Cookies, cookies! We're gonna make some cookies! Hee hee hee~!" She sang before throwing her arms in the air. Patty suddenly heard a "smack!" which knocked her back into reality. She looked down at Gopher. "Oh, whoops... I'm sorry mister Gopher guy." She giggled softly before helping him up. His eyes took a while to settle as he was dizzy from being spun around so spastically.

He tried to speak, "I-it's okay, Patty-chan...". He straightened himself up before sitting on the floor in front of Liz as she got out the ingredients to show him what to make and got chocolate chips, knowing chocolate chip cookies were Maddi's favorite.

"Now then, we're going to make chocolate chip cookies," She whispers, "They're Maddi-sama's favorite~" She smiled.

Gopher listens intently, "I'll make sure to remember that and practice making them..." He paused for a second, "May I please do this alone? I want it to mean a lot to her and for that, I have to do it alone."

Liz looked at him before sighing and nods, "That is true... All right, the recipe is on the back of the chocolate chip bag. Follow it _carefully_. If you start a fire, you're paying for it."

Gopher nodded panicked, scared of her harsh tone, "Yes, ma'am..."


End file.
